Pageant of the Hearts
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Yuu just realized she has feelings for Mika. Shinoa's been flirting with Mistuba for the past two year with no progress. Yet the two blondes seem almost clueless that their crushes like them back. Fem!Mikayuu, Shinsuba, Pageant AU.
"You want Mika to what?" The group stared up at the student council secretary.

"It's been a month and a half since we announced the first ever beauty pageant but people aren't as excited about it as we had hoped. So we thought we could invite Mikaela-san to join," chirped the girl excitedly.

"But why are you coming to me?" Mika asked and heads turned to her. "Okay, I know why. But don't I have a say in this?"

"Don't be like that, Yuu-san will join you," Shinoa said and Yuu nearly strangled the other if Mika wasn't holding her back.

"It's okay, I'll do it." the secretary beamed at her.

"Thank you so much! Please sign this and bring it to the student council office."

"You're actually going through with it?" Kimizuki asked "There's less than a week to prepare since it's on the upcoming Friday."

"Hmm, why not?" Mika said as she filled out the application.

"Mika is agreeable unlike someone," Shinoa said and glances over at Yuu who hissed at her.

"At least I have a chance," Yuu said, staring back at Shinoa. Yoichi tried to calm the tension between the two girls but with no avail.

"I smell a challenge," Shinoa narrowed her eyes at Yuu, whose mouth curled up in the smile.

"Yuu-chan..."

"You bet you do." Mika groaned.

"Idiot Yuu in a beauty pageant? That's rich," Kimizuki snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean, telephone pole?"

"That means," Shinoa said, cutting in before Kimizuki could speak, "You're fighting a losing battle."

"Bring it on, let's see who wins," Yuu said, all fired up.

"Mitsu-chan and I will come out victorious," Shinoa claimed and Mitsuba looked at her close friend with wide eyes.

"Wait, Shinoa-"

"I'll enjoy seeing your face when Mika and I are the finalists," Yuu announced and the two girls went back to glaring at each other. Mitsuba looked at Mika with a pleading look but the other blonde only shrugged. Mitsuba sighed and accepted her fate.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

"Hey Mika?"

"Yes Yuu-chan."

"... Never mind." This was the fourth store they went to today. Not that Yuu minded being dragged through the mall while they look for a dress for herself, but Mika was her competition and best friend.

"How about this one?" Mika said holding up a red dress with a deep cut down the middle.

"Mika!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Mika laughed while putting it back on rack. "I'd never let you wear that in public."

"What?" Yuu asked, only catching the last part of the sentence.

"Nothing," Mika stammered. Yuu looked at the other and caught a glimpse of a blush before she turned her head away.

"Okay..." Yuu looked at the rows of dresses again and groaned inwardly. She walks over to Mika and leaned her head on her shoulder while wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Yuu-chan?" Her heart feeling fluttery with Yuu being so close.

"I'm bored and tired. The colours are starting to hurt my eyes too," Yuu complained. She hated shopping. Mahiru would often drag her and Guren on her shopping trips and they both begrudgingly follow because the woman was terrifying when she's mad.

Mika sighed as she unwrapped Yuu's arms from her. Yuu, hearing the sigh, followed the other's lead and looked up at Mika when she turned around, still grasping her hands though.

"I didn't want to do this, but we'll probably have a better chance there," Mika said and pulled Yuu out of the store.

Yuu opened her mouth a few times to ask but she couldn't find the right words. She didn't realize she was so focused on her own thoughts until she felt the warmth of Mika's hand leave hers.

"What is this?" Yuu looked up at the flashy sign above the store entrance and willed herself not to flinch as she walked past the overly decorated store front. "I take it back, this store hurts my eyes."

"Miss Tepes, how may we help you today?"

"I'm here with my friend today," Mika said, pulling Yuu closer.

"Please ask if you have any inquiries." The store attendant said and left Mika and Yuu to their own devices.

"Miss Tepes?" Yuu asked teasingly as Mika groaned.

"Krul and Ferid drag me here too many times. But they do have really nice outfits here," Mika said and stopped at a rack of clothes.

"Miss Tepes," Yuu said amusingly and Mika rolled her eyes, but the smile remained on her face.

"What is this?" Yuu turned her head to meet the eyes of a familiar purple-hair teen. She recognized her voice from anywhere. "Yuu is here too? In such a high end store too?"

"What do you want Shinoa?" Yuu groaned and Shinoa stepped forward to look through the dresses.

"I thought it was obvious. Mitsu-chan and I are looking for our dresses," Shinoa said and pulled off a blue dress off the rack. Yuu leaned back to see Mika chatting with Mitsuba a few racks down.

"She's currently looking pretty chummy with Mika," Yuu deadpanned and Shinoa turned her head so fast that her hair hit Yuu in the face.

"Mitsu-chan! Look what I found for you!" Shinoa said and ran over to the blonde duo. Yuu strolled over and Mika gently shoved three dresses at her and redirected her to the change rooms.

Shinoa looked gingerly at the direction Yuu and Mika walked off to while Mitsuba talked about everything wrong about the dress. Shinoa just pulled it off the rack because she thought the colour was suiting for Mitsuba. But after seeing the design, she was going to put it away when Yuu redirected her attention to the blonde duo.

She needed to separate the two. She didn't like that Mika was getting too friendly with her Mitsu-chan. Shinoa had to admit that Mika was very beautiful but that gives her no rights to steal Mitsuba from her.

Mitsuba was her best friend, well, Yuu is too but Mitsuba was special. Shinoa had a crush on her since two years ago. She's been more touchy feely and very overtly flirting with the girl but she doesn't seem to be getting the hint. She was almost as dense as Yuu!

"Hey Shinoa!"

"Huh, yes?" Shinoa blinked a few times and looked at the mad expression on Mitsuba's face. Her mouth curled into a sly smile.

"Mitsu-chan is so cute when she's mad," Shinoa purred and a light blush spread onto Mitsuba's face.

"I was thinking of trying these ones, what did you think?" Shinoa glanced at the array of colours; pink, purple, red. Since when did Mitsuba like these colours?

"Mitsu-chan looks great in anything!" Shinoa chirped and Mitsuba rolled her eyes.

"You're no help," Mitsuba sighed and walked to the changing room. Shinoa watched her lovely blonde walk to the change rooms, waved to Mika, and disappear into one of the stalls.

Shinoa continued to browse through dresses and found a ridiculous two piece black dress. If she had to be honest, it didn't seem too bad, but it was way too revealing.

Then an idea popped into her mind as Mika walked by and stopped to look at some more dresses.

Shinoa tie toed over to the change rooms and knocked on the door of the stall Yuu was occupying.

"Back already Mika?" That was definitely Yuu.

"Not Mika, but she asked me to hand you this dress to try on."

"I'm half-naked right now. Let me just grab my shirt."

"I've seen you more than half-naked already." The door opened to her surprise and Yuu held her hand out to take the dress from Shinoa. She handed over the black dress with an innocent smile.

"Uh, Shinoa? Are you sure this is the right one?"

"Of course, Mika picked it herself." Shinoa blatantly lied. She heard a sigh from inside shortly followed by the unzipping of a zipper. Yuu actually fell for it.

"Shinoa? Are you waiting for Mitsuba?" Shinoa nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice came out of nowhere.

"Ah yes. I wanted to make sure Mitsu-chan is happy with her selection," Shinoa replied, trying to sound calm while her heart is racing from adrenaline.

"You're standing in front of Yuu-chan's stall."

"Is that so? My bad." Mika ushered her to join her on the couch placed in opening area in front of the change rooms. Shinoa looked around and in one of the reflections, she noticed Mika on her phone.

Shinoa looked over and caight a glimpse of text messages.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Shinoa teased though she knows that Mika was single. Very much single that half the student body is trying so hard to get her attention.

"Oh no, that was my mom," Mika laughed and Mitsuba stepped out of the change room. She handed two of the three dresses to the attendant before plopping herself on the couch next to Shinoa.

"You like the pink one?" Shinoa asked and Mitsuba rolled her eyes.

"I was going to get your opinion but you didn't seem to be much help so yes, I picked one myself."

"But Mitsu-chan," Shinoa pouted.

"Ah, Mika..." They all turned their heads at the sound of an uncharacteristically shy Yuu. She was wearing the two piece dress that clung to her figure nicely. Yuu had her hands over what Shinoa assumed to be the deep very drop on the crop top. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"What are you wearing?" Mitsuba asked and Shinoa bit back a laugh as Yuu's face got redder.

"Try this," Mika shoved a black dress into Yuu's arms and left without even looking if Yuu had the dress in her hands before leaving, which led to her stumbling to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Why is she getting me to try another black one?" Yuu said and Shinoa couldn't help but laugh. Mitsuba glanced over her shoulder at Mika and then to Shinoa and then to Yuu.

"I think you were tricked," Mitsuba concluded and Yuu looked even more confused before.

"Why would- Shinoa!" Yuu exclaimed which led to Shinoa laughing even harder.

"Hurry up and change out of it. I'll help you look for something more... school appropriate," Mitsuba said, leaving Shinoa on the couch with her pink dress and Yuu stepped back into the change room grumbling about something under her breath.

As Mika left, Shinoa noticed a nice scarlet colour on Mika's face. She knew she was sensing something behind her two friends but seeing their reactions to the situation was perfect.

Then she hatched another idea. But her train of thought was interrupted when she felt the couch vibrate. She recognize the piano ring tone to be Mika's phone, but the said phone was sitting next to her. She turned around and saw that Mika was too far away to hear her own phone.

Shinoa didn't think they were friendly enough to just pick up Mika's phone but Yuu was. But the girl must have heard as she was already making her way to pick up the phone from the couch. She had to admit, Mika has good fashion taste.

"Krul-san? It's Yuu. ... Mika's away from the phone right now. ... She's helping me find a dress. ... No, no, the school is hosting a beauty pageant so-"

Shinoa snuck into the change room while Yuu was on the phone. She took the two piece dress and walked into an empty change room.

"... Of course Mika is a part of it. ... Hmm, okay thanks. ... Yup, no problem. Okay bye."

Yuu ended the call and tossed the phone back onto the couch where she found it. But Shinoa was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking good Yuu." The said teen turned to see Mitsuba and Mika walk up to her. "This one is a lot better than the other one."

"Shinoa tricked me," Yuu admitted, a tint of pink on her cheeks. Mika thought it was cute.

"You actually look good in black," Mitsuba mused. The blush that adorned Yuu's face faded and a smile widen.

"I think I look good in black too," they turned to see Shinoa wearing the two piece dress posing dramatically with one hand on her hip and her other on her head. Shinoa stood there with her eyes closed to add to the effect but all she received a sigh from her crush.

"I'll help you find something as well," Shinoa looked over to see Mitsuba wearing a defeated expression while Yuu looked like she was dying from holding in her laughter. So maybe the dress didn't cling onto her petite figure as well as it did with Yuu but she was daring enough to not be ashamed of wearing it.

"Oh Mitsuba," Shinoa quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the owner of the voice, Mika. "I found this dress that I thought would match you."

"Ah thanks Mika. At least you're helpful," Mitsuba had the audacity of walking back to Mika and take the dress when she was walking off to help Shinoa. If any of the three were looking at Shinoa, they could very clearly see her practically burning a hole in Mika with her gaze.

Shinoa watched in the corner of her eyes that Mitsuba had disappeared into the changing stall and she did the same. The only reason she wore it was to impress her crush, but it proved to be not effective as she wanted it to be.

Mika didn't seem to notice about Shinoa as she walked back to Yuu and spun the other around, receiving a yelp followed by a string of swears.

Mika let out a small giggle as she looked Yuu up and down. The other felt a little flustered with Mika practically checking her out.

"I found a few other dresses for you to try but this one looks nice," Mika said as she pushed Yuu in front of a mirror.

"That's because you have good taste," Yuu said too quickly and mentally slapped herself. Mika only giggled in response.

"With a little practice, you can be coherent in putting together some fashion sense," Mika said as she toyed with Yuu's long hair, trying to find a style that suited the dress.

"Hey! Says the one that wears boy shorts to bed," Yuu snapped.

"You know you love it," Mika said, but her cheeks were evidently tinted pink.

Yuu couldn't form a proper comeback and decided to shut up before she messed up even more. Why does she feel so nervous around Mika?

"So," Mika said, breaking the silence, "Do you want to try on some more or do you like this one?"

"I'm too tired to try on more. I'll go with this one," Yuu said and she turned around and ungracefully flop herself into Mika's warmth, resting her head on the other's shoulder.

"Go sit down," Yuu wanted to get out of the dress but she complied. Shortly after she sat down, Shinoa came out and handed the two piece dress to the attendant. She spotted Yuu and plopped herself next to her formally dressed friend.

"You must really like that dress," Shinoa said as her eyes trailed to the change room Mitsuba went into.

"Mika took me to keep it on," Yuu said and Mitsuba walked out. Shinoa had to agree that Mitsuba looked good in blue.

"Hey idiot Yuu, how does it look?" Mitsuba said as she twirled around to look at the back of the dress.

"You just called me an idiot, I'm not sure if you're going to even take my opinion into consideration," Yuu said and Mitsuba hummed in response.

"Neither of you are useful," Mitsuba sighed and walked over to take the pink dress. "Where's Mika?"

"Right here," Mika said as she walked back to the group. Mitsuba opened her mouth to talk when a voice behind them gained Mika's attention.

Yuu watched as Mika's golden curls swished as she turned her head around. Her hair fell over her shoulder and framed her face. Yuu could feel her cheeks heat up as Mika brushed her hair behind her ear as she talked.

Yuu forcibly turned her gaze away before her whole face heated up. It didn't help that Shinoa had been teasing Yuu about her friendship with Mika. They were just really really good friends.

"Hey Mika, what looks better, the blue or pink?" Yuu turned her attention back to her friends to see Mika standing by Mitsuba a green sash in her hand.

"Mitsu-chan said that she liked the pink one. Why does Mika's opinion matter all of a sudden?" Yuu looked over at Shinoa who was chewing at her nail. Yuu didn't know why Shinoa was so mad at Mika. Or why he felt ignored as Mika laughed at something Mitsuba said.

It wasn't until Mitsuba closed the door to the change room that Yuu realized Mika was making her way over to them.

"Do you need some help standing up Yuu-chan?" Yuu shook her head and pushed herself off the comforts of the soft couch. Yuu wanted to stretch her limbs but the restrictive dress refused to cooperate with her.

She closed her eyes and yawned. She grumbled something under her breath and Mika laughed. She was saying something so incoherent that she's not even sure what Mika was laughing at.

Yuu heard a click sound and was whirled around before she could open her eyes again. The first thing she noticed was the additional green stash tried around the waist and a little matching green bow clipped on the thin strap on the left.

"How do you like it?" Mika said as she readjusted the little bow.

"Wow."

"I'll take it that you like it then." Yuu chose the wrong moment to look at Mika's reflection in the mirror because she swore her face turned a million shades of red when she caught the dazzling smile on Mika's face.

"I'm going to change out of this," Yuu said and left for the changing room immediately.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

Yuu didn't know how she landed in this position. She was just sitting by one of the trees in the back when Mika came by and decided to take a nap with Yuu's lap as her pillow.

Mika never looked so tired. She literally looked like she would pass out any minute. Her complexion was already pale as it was. It worried Yuu when she first came in the classroom but the other was holding up during class. But even the teacher noticed that she was yawning in class and asked her if she wanted to rest in the nurse's office, which she promptly rejected.

When Yoichi, being an angel he is, asked Mika her well-being, he learned that her parents were pestering her about the pageant and she didn't get as much rest as she normally did. He immediately went to share it with the rest of his friends.

Yuu felt bad because she was the one that told Krul. It seemed that Mika didn't want her parents to know, for good reasons it seems.

She also needed to talk to someone about what happened the day before. Yuu was going to talk to Yoichi so they decided on the meeting place away from their regular lunch spot. But yet Mika somehow found her and made herself comfortable on Yuu's lap.

Brushing away a lock of blonde hair, Yuu studied Mika's peaceful expression. It wasn't until Yoichi called for her that she pulled her eyes away from the sleeping blonde.

Yuu had no other choice. She needed to talk to someone about it before she does something and mess up everything. She couldn't asked her parents about it as Guren's just as bad with relationships as she was and Mahiru is not someone you go to about these things when you live with her.

Yuu made the mistake once of telling her that she might like the boy that was moving away. Mahiru nearly ruined he father's chance at a promotion to make the family stay.

And from their close knitted group, she could only talk to Yoichi about these things. Luckily, Yoichi doesn't mind much. And so she told him everything that happened yesterday plus the feelings she's been having while being around Mika. Even now, a light blushed adorned her face with Mika such close proximity.

"I think you like Mika-san." Yuu had to look down to make sure the blonde was asleep and didn't not hear the brunet.

"You can't just say it like that," Yuu hissed softly, "What if Mika heard?"

"Wouldn't it be better if she knew?" Yoichi asked and a million thoughts started swirling in her mind.

"I don't know," Yuu replied truthfully. Did she want to tell Mika? They were good friends, best friends even, but be going further than that is dangerous territory. "Thanks Yoichi, you've been a great help."

Yoichi beamed a smile at Yuu and she smiled back. Yoichi also had a bright smile, but it wasn't as radiate as Mika's smile. She was definitely in love with her best friend.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

"Mikaaaaaaa," Yuu whined for the sixth time in the past hour.

"Yuu-chan, it's just shoes. You'll survive," Mika said and pulled Yuu into another store as Mitsuba and Shinoa tagged along. Mika looked a lot better after her afternoon nap, well enough to be dragging Yuu around to find a pair of heels to go with the dress.

"Oh my god, look at these!" Shinoa said as she rushed towards the display shelf and held a ridiculously tall pair of heels. It had to be at least 4-5 inches.

"Shinoa, you're going to die if you try to wear those." She pouted at Mitsuba's words and slowly placed them back on the shelf.

The four spilt into their pairs and went off to find a pair of shoes for their own outfits. Only to end up in the same area again.

Heels had been the bane of Yuu's existence as she could never learn to walk gracefully in them, or even walk in them.

But that didn't stop her from trying to walk 3 inch stiletto heels to match Shinoa. While the smaller girl was having no trouble at all strutting in the heels, Yuu was trying to just move without tripping over her own two feet.

Shinoa was laughing at Yuu struggling and even Mitsuba was holding back a laugh. Yuu tried to take more confident steps towards Shinoa, only to end up falling forward. If Mika hadn't come back in time, Yuu would have landed on her face.

She could still hear Shinoa laughing in the background but was cut short by a pained sound. Yuu wanted to think that Shinoa also slipped up but she heard the petite girl complaining to Mitsuba. The other blonde probably smacked her to shut her up.

Mika talked to the sale associates about getting something with a shorter heel, much to Yuu's embarrassment. But she was a little glad that she didn't have to wear the stiletto heels anymore.

Not surprisingly, Shinoa walked out of the store with three pairs of shoes.

"Hey Mika," Yuu said as she shifted the bag in her hands, "I... I'm sorry for telling your mom about the pageant."

"It's okay. She knew about the pageant but she trusted me when I said I wasn't going to enter. But after hearing that you were entering, she was curious and interrogated me about it. Then I spent a good amount of time explaining I don't need a new dress. And another good chunk of time helping her look through my closet," Mika said.

"Is that why you weren't looking for anything for yourself?" Mitsuba said, joining in the conversation.

"I have a lot of clothes as it is. Even ask Yuu-chan."

"I got lost in there once," Yuu muttered, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

Valentine's Day landed on a Friday, which meant the single people population can do drinking without worrying about school or work the next day.

It was also a great day to host a beauty pageant. Why the student council planned it for Valentine's Day, no one really knows but there was definitely hype around it. Probably because it was much more convenient for the students to attend on a Friday evening.

Yuu would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. But she did say it, four times too. And each time was directed at Shinoa. The little witch just loved teasing her about it. She's not even surprised anymore if Shinoa knew about her crush on Mika. Shinoa probably had a sensor for those things.

But everyone made it look so easy to just go up to Mika and give her whatever they had. Yuu had bought a keychain earlier in the month, before the whole pageant ordeal.

Mika and Yuu used to trade gifts on Valentine's Day and chocolates on White Day as a tradition. A best friend thing.

Mika had always been flooded with stuff on Valentine's but Yuu always felt a bit of joy handing Mika her gift after they lug all her stuff home.

But this year is different. Aside from the pageant, Yuu is nervous. Nervous to give Mika her gift. Nervous she'll do something stupid. As if she hasn't been for all the years they've known each other.

Yuu tried hard to focus on the lesson but her inner turmoil drowned out the boring lecture as she thought about a certain blonde.

While Shinoa was also in a similar situation. After two years of flirting and Mitsuba not getting the hint, she decided that the pageant would be a great stage to announce her love for the blonde when she wins. But she realized now how nerve-wracking the task is.

But her problem is that Mika is also entered into the competition. Shinoa was confident in her abilities and looks but she also knows how popular Mika is, especially with the guys. She still laughs at that because Mika was nowhere near interested in them.

She had a theory, and it might be a bit of a stretch. But she was pretty sure Yuu had a crush on the said blonde.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

Mika had never been so apologetic in her life. With all the stuff and people Krul brought, it practically took up half the room. It was a big classroom that was given to them to use a dressing room.

Shinoa also had a crew of people but it wasn't as extreme as Mika with all her racks and boxes of stuff. Shinoa made notes for next year.

Mahiru came by to help Yuu, which she was grateful for. She was sure Mahiru came for her sister, but instead was helping her daughter with the makeup. Originally Mika said she'd help her but she was dragged away once Krul got to the school. Speaking of which, Yuu still had to see Mika emerge from her little section on the other side of the stuff.

"I can't believe you got those." Yuu, along with a few other people, turned their head to the voice, who turned out to be Mitsuba. And in Shinoa's hand were a pair of stilettos that looked impossible to walk in.

"Bow to my genius," Shinoa said as Yuu walked towards them.

"How tall is that thing?" Yuu cringed at just seeing the heels. They straight up looked like death.

"6 inches," Shinoa grinned, see if how Yuu paled upon hearing that.

"Are you going to wear those?" It was Shinoa's turn to pale at the thought. She originally got them as a joke and brought them to show off but she had no intentions of wearing them. Even with an additional 6 inches, she's only closer to Yuu's height, not even matching it.

Shinoa didn't know what possess her to slip into the heels but she did. She even stood up and tried to walk around in them. After 4 slow steps, Mitsuba convinced her to take them off. She didn't need to be asked twice.

After slipping off one of them, she realized how absurdly high off the ground she was. She went back to her stuff, barefoot, to retrieve her 3 inch heels.

"Whose are those?" Yuu turned around at the sound of Mika's voice but she almost forgot how to breathe after seeing Mika in her white dress with black and gold details. Yuu blushed when Mika flashed her a smile because the other was literally glowing from Yuu's perspective.

Shinoa came back to see Yuu and Mika, who were totally shamelessly flirting with each other. She turned her attention her sweet blonde princess, who was currently fiddling with the bow at the back of her dress.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

Everyone was shocked to say the least when Mika presented herself as the MC of the event along with Yoichi.

Backstage was full of quiet cheers as a sudden wave of confidence course through the participants. The whole event went on without a hitch and everyone nervously waited for the winners to be announced.

Living in such a technological society, the audience were given a chance to vote for the candidate through their devices while the official judges' votes counted for 5 points.

Among the 15 participants, Akane Hyakuga placed third, Yuuichiro Ichinose in second, and Mitsuba Sanguu in first.

Mika was the one to crown the winners and gave them each a quick hug and congratulations. But when it came to Yuu, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek and Yuu turned red at the sudden affection.

Mitsuba gave a small speech as the grand winner of the pageant and the three girls made their way down the stage for pictures and congratulatory words from friend and family as well as the judges.

The other participants made it back to the change room and Mika wanted to do so as well but she was surrounded by people. How her mother and Ferid made their way to Mika through the sea of people was a mystery to all.

Shortly after, Mika made her away back to the change room and the crowd dispersed. Yuu wanted to leave as well but out of courtesy, she had to wait and talk to the judges.

She wasn't surprised that they spent so much time talking with Mitsuba because Shinoa was there as well and the Hiragi family donated a great sum of money into the school each year.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

Mitsuba didn't question as Shinoa pulled her down the hall and in the complete opposite direction of the dressing room. Even if she did ask, the other would just shush her. She knew Shinoa all too well.

"Isn't this our classroom?" Mitsuba asked as Shinoa opened the door and pulled her inside. After entering the classroom, Shinoa released her hand and walked over to her desk. Mitsuba pouted at the lost and closed the door behind them. They technically aren't allowed in the classroom at this hour and she loved to not get in trouble after winning the pageant.

"Shinoa, what are you..." Mitsuba slowed down her steps to the smaller girl and looked cautiously at the other's posture with her hands behind her back, as if she was hiding something. "... planning?"

Instead of getting a reply, Shinoa held out a pink heart-shaped box with both hands. Mitsuba took the box from the smaller girl and studied the now opened box of chocolates.

"Shinoa."

"Yes?"

"Did you make these? Because dying from eating-"

"They're safe," Shinoa sighed. "I bought them because my attempt at making them almost burned down half the kitchen..."

Mitsuba laughed in response and Shinoa blurted out. "I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

The laughter immediately ceased and Shinoa could felt the heaviness of the silence. Her mind raced to find something to say, anything.

"I-"

"Let's make chocolates together next year." Shinoa looked up to see a nice blush dusted upon Mitsuba's cheeks.

"So is that a yes?" Shinoa teased, though she knew the answer.

"If you want," Mitsuba said and ate one of the chocolates, the blush still very evident.

~ Pageant of the Hearts ~

By the time Yuu made it to the dressing room, there was barely anyone there. Scratch that, the last two girls just brushed past Yuu, leaving her and Mika the only ones there.

Yuu took a deep breath and walked towards Mika. Before the other even had a chance to say anything, Yuu started ranting about the kiss stunt. It wasn't that she didn't like it but the kiss brought up so many questions and attention.

Mika kept wiping off the heavily caked on makeup as Yuu talked. Yuu didn't really mind since she's used to Mika multi-tasking. Yuu started coughing because her mouth is dry from all the talking and Mika handed her a bottle of water from who knows where but Yuu was very thankful.

"And about the kiss, it's because I like you."

Yuu couldn't help but spit out the mouth full of water she had. But it unfortunately was directed at Mika.

Normally Yuu would had laughed at Mika's water stained face but she was absolutely horrified for spitting water all over her crush's face.

"I'm so sorry Mika! I didn't mean to do that! I was just drinking water and you caught me off guard! I just happened to be looking in your direction when it happened! I'm-"

"Yuu-chan, it's okay," Mika laughed. It didn't make Yuu feel better about the situation though. Luckily Mika had a habit of wearing a t-shirt when she's cleaning when applying or removing makeup.

Yuu turned red when Mika lifted the soft shirt to clean her face. It wasn't the first time Mika did that but Yuu can't help the heat that creeped onto her face. She had to turn her face away and close her eyes to calm down.

"Ah, that helped me get off more makeup than these wipes," Mika laughed.

"Hey! Was that-" Yuu turned back to the blonde and paused when she saw Mika hold a single red rose in front of her.

"Happy Valentine's day Yuu-chan."

* * *

My friend and I were talking about Princess Bubblegum and Marceline and how Marceline and Mika are both vampires and there were a lot of other ideas that spawned from that. But this one was an idea I liked a lot. Also fem!Mikayuu/fem!Yuumika hehe. I usually write more Yuumika though :P

The title and idea was created by my friend LightningStrike83 on FFN. He's been writing a lot of things for Miraculous Ladybug recently if anyone is interested! He also start to write some things for the ONS fandom! :D


End file.
